Divided Twins
by Amai Kowairo
Summary: My first story! some OC charaters Furi and Fuyu were also twins. One day, Fuyu argued with the queen. They last saw their parents at age 5. Soon, they were both separated for many years. Fuyu, who was now older, went on a journey to find his sister.


My First story! I do not own Vocaloids. I own Furi and Fuyu Kowane.

There Might be some errors but enjoy the story.

* * *

"My, my... these two are quite a handful..." a man with blond hair and brown eyes that seems like it has mixed with both yellow and orange. A woman with lighter blond and with light brown eyes that seems like brown eyes let out a small laugh as she cradle her small twins. The mother sat in an old rocking chair and looks outside the window that was next to her right. It was dark with snow that covered almost everything in its whit blanket. The father asked "What are the names you decided for them?" She looks at him and smiles. "Her name shall be Furi, and his name shall be Fuyu." The little ones slowly woke up and yawn. The father picked up his son as the brother of the twins still kept his eyes closed. Even though it was a moment of happiness, mere sadness was spoken from the father.

"Dear, what is wrong, I say?" She said as she got up from her chair. There was a hint of worry in the father's eyes. "I worry for their future that's ahead of us..." The mother knew what her husband meant. "I do too dear. We must hope that the little ones will live in peace by the wickedness of the yellow kingdom..." Father turns towards her. "We cannot protect them forever... they will have to endure the kingdom their selves when the time comes...." The winter night stayed silent. 5 years pass like the freezing snow storm. The peace life for the twins begins to fade.

* * *

"Ah, W-wait up, Furi-chan!" a small boy of blond with blue eyes in a white shirt and black shorts said as he reaches for his twin.

"Why? Everything here is so pretty I want to see every part of it!" giggled a small girl with similarities of her brother but wearing a white dress like a night gown.

"I said wait!" he pushes her and also fell down with her. She looked at him with eyes that are about to cry.

"Why did you push me, Fuyu-kun? I just wanted to get a flower for okaasan and oto-san." Fuyu felt a bit guilty that he had pushed her. So he grabbed her hand and took her to where the flowers were blooming. Furi immediately cheered up and went to pick the flowers. He waited for his twin sister to return but after a while she still hasn't came back. Fuyu went looking for her.

"Furi-chan, where are you?" he shouted. "Over here, Fuyu-kun!" a replied said behind the bushes of yellow roses. He ran around it to avoid the thorns. "Furi-" He cut his sentence short to see another boy. He had blonds with blue eyes.

"Oh, Fuyu-kun; there's someone I like you to meet! This is Len-Kun! He lives near here." she said as she pulled Fuyu to Len.

"Did you come here by yourself?" Fuyu said as he waved his hand to Len. "Uh- no...I came here with my mother, father, and my twin sister." Fuyu was surprised. "You're also a twin?" Len quickly nodded to Fuyu's question. "Her name is Ri-" a shadow cast upon Len. Len turned around to see the person. She wore a long yellow dress that looks like it must have been made of gold. The flower patterns on the bottom of her dress were yellow roses. Part of the woman's face was covered by a black fan. Only one word can say who of what she is. Royalty.

"Mother, Have you finished making your servant picked the flowers you wanted?" Len said as he looked happily up at his mother. "Yes, I have Len. Let's hurry home from the filthy place of peasants." Fuyu stood up and glared at Len's mother. "How can you say this place is filthy!? This place is a beautiful garden filled with many other beautiful things! This garden is not filthy!" The atmosphere darkens. Len's Mother pointed her fan one inch away from Fuyu's face. He did not care if she hits her. He would not forgive anyone who says that this garden is filthy.

"You have a lot of courage to speak to me little boy. Tell me your name." Her eyes shot at him like a predator ready to kill his prey. He was a bit frightened and Len noticed him shaking a bit. "His name is Fuyu! Fuyu Kowane." Fuyu looked at his sister. _"You told him our last name too?" _his eyes said. Her eyes looked at Len's mother.

"Hmm... You are small children... Although I will forgive you for your rudeness towards me, Kowane.... but that doesn't mean that I'm done with you...." She opened her fan and fanned it to her face. "My queen, the flowers are collected and we are ready to go..." a person dressed up neatly in a suit kneels on his right leg, with one hand on his chest, and one hand behind his back."How perfect, my servant. Let's go home, Len." Len followed behind his mother and waved at the twins. Fuyu and Furi went home.

"Furi? Fuyu? What is wrong? Did something happen at the garden?" Mother asked. Furi looked at Fuyu as he shook his head. Furi did the same. "Oh good.... We wouldn't want to get mixed in with the queen." Father said as he sips his drink. Fuyu and Furi twitched. Furi looked at her mother. "O-okaasan? What's going to happen if we were to get mixed with the queen?" Her mother was confused and sat down besides them. "What ever you do, don't displease her. She will do horrible things to you. When you see her come home quickly." The whole family was silent. At night Fuyu kept thinking about the queen. He had displeased her, was rude towards her, and many have caused the queen to do something horrible for the family sooner or later. There was a small knock at the door.

"Fuyu-kun? It's me, Furi." Fuyu opened the door and let Furi in. "Did you have another nightmare?" She shook her head and said "I dreamed that the queen came and did horrible things to you." She as shaking. "I tried to stop her but I couldn't get to where you were. I'm scare." I hugged her to comfort her. "Don't worry... I'll protect you." They fell asleep together in his bed holding hands. The worse is yet to come.

* * *

Ok I tried and this took place during the Daughter of evil time.

I do now own Vocaloids. I own Furi and Fuyu.

Please review! If flames then please be honest about it and tell me some improvement that is needed for this story.


End file.
